Nichijō Sanka 〜This Place〜
|song number = 1 |starting episode = OVA 1 |ending episode = OVA 3 |type = OVA Эндинг |previous song = Нет |next song = Happy Tale }} Nichijō Sanka 〜This Place〜 — первый эндинг к OVA аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Aya Hirano. В этом эндинге показана Люси Хартфилия и её Звёздные Духи. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Tadori tsuku yo Kibō to iu sono basho he Shinpai bakari De hekonde bakari Shinpai kakete bakari de gomen Don mai itsudemo Koe kakete kurete Soba ni itekurete sankyu Sekai jū wo tabi shite (tabi shite) Takusan yume tsukande (tsukande) Minna to no kono jikan wo tsunaide iketara Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Kono basho ni wa Koko chi yoi kaze ga fuiteru (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Konna mainichi Daiji ni shitai yo zutto |-| Английский= Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where We'll definitely reach That place called 'hope' Nothing but worrying And so, nothing but feeling down Sorry for always causing you to worry Don't mind, no matter when For always calling out to me Thank you for always staying by my side Traveling around the world (Traveling) Grasping onto so many dreams (Grasping) If I could connect to this moment shared with everyone Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Only at this place A soothing wind blows (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where These kind of days I want to keep it close to my heart forever |-| Кандзи= Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where 辿り付くよ 希望と言うその場所へ 心配ばかり で凹んでばかり 心配掛けてばかりでごめん ドンマイいつでも 声掛けてばかり そばにいてくれてサンキュー 世界中を旅して (旅して) たくさん夢掴んで (掴んで) みんなとのこの時間を繋いで行けたら Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where この場所には 心地よい風が吹いてる (This Place) Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where こんな毎日 大事にしたいよずっと Полная Версия Транскрипция= Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Ganbareru no Taisetsuna nakama no tame ni (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Tadori tsuku yo Kibō to iu sono basho he Shinpai bakari De hekonde bakari Shinpai kakete bakari de gomen Don mai itsudemo Koe kakete kurete Soba ni itekurete sankyu Sekai jū wo tabi shite (tabi shite) Takusan yume tsukande (tsukande) Minna to no kono jikan wo tsunaide iketara Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Kono basho ni wa Koko chi yoi kaze ga fuiteru (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Konna mainichi Daiji ni shitai yo zutto Kizutsuke raretari De kizutsuke chattari Kanashiku naru no wa yappa yada yo Dakedo hitori ja Kenka mo dekinai shi Omatsuri sawagi mo dekinai Ōkina yume egaite (egaite) Warai no mahō kakete (mahō kakete) Shinji atte Let's Make A Wish Minna no shiawase Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Sono egao wa Watashi ni chikara wo kureru no (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Konna takara mono Hoka ni wa nai yo ne kitto Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Konno basho ni wa Atatakai kūki ga nagareru (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Konna mainichi Daiji ni shitai yo zutto |-| Английский= Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where I'm doing my best For the sake of my dear comrades (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where We'll definitely reach That place called 'hope' Nothing but worrying And so, nothing but feeling down Sorry for always causing you to worry Don't mind, no matter when For always calling out to me Thank you for always staying by my side Traveling around the world (Traveling) Grasping onto so many dreams (Gasping) If I could connect to this moment shared with everyone Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Only at this place A soothing wind blows (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where These kind of days I want to keep it close to my heart forever Being hurt And then hurting people Just as I thought, becoming sad is what I don't want But if I'm alone I won't be able to quarrel with anyone Let alone have such fun at festivals Painting such grand dreams (Grand Dreams) Casting magics for smiles (Casting Magics) Let's believe together, Let's Make A Wish For everyone's happiness Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where That smile Gives me the power (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where This treasure Must be one of a kind, I'm sure Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where Only at this place A warm atmosphere wafts (This Place) Every Day, Every Night, Every Time, Every Where These kind of days I want to keep it close to my heart forever |-| Кандзи= Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where 頑張れるの 大切な仲間のために (This Place) Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where たどり着くよ 希望というその場所へ 失敗ばっかり で凹んでばかり 心配かけてばかりでゴメン ドンマイいつで 声かけてくれて そばにいてくれてサンキュ 世界中を旅して (旅して) たくさん夢つかんで (つかんで) みんなとの　この時間を　繋いでいけたら Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where この場所には 心地よい風が吹いてる (This Place) Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where こんな毎日 大事にしたいよずっと 傷つけられたり で傷つけちゃったり 悲しくなるのはやっぱヤだよ だけど一人じゃ けんかもできないし お祭り騒ぎもできない 大きな夢描いて (描いて) 笑いの魔法かけて (魔法かけて) 信じあって　Let’s Make A Wish みんなの幸せ Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where その笑顔は 私に力をくれるの (This Place) Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where こんな宝物 他にはないよねきっと Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where この場所には 温かい空気が流れる (This Place) Every Day Every Night Every Time Every Where こんな毎日 大事にしたいよずっと Видео thumb|center|300 px|TV Версия Навигация en:Nichijō Sanka 〜This Place〜 Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие Темы